


Defenseless

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofProblematic [47]
Category: DCU (Comics), Supergirl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Related, Feel-good, Implied/Referenced Incest, Introspection, Love, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 05:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: If he's an asteroid, then she's a comet — a beautiful, glimmering steak against the night sky.





	Defenseless

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so soft for them. I really am. Right now,,,, it's good to have some fluff. You can see this as platonic feelings or romantic but I put the incest tag just in case. Thanks for the read and any thoughts/comments are deeply appreciated!

 

047\. Defenseless

*

Clark is used to the jabs about his broad, athletic shoulders and unusually tall stature for someone who seems so clumsy, introverted, _simple_.

Nothing's ever _simple_ in his life.

Kara dances around him like a nebula-burst, exploding with color and fragrance and joy, and _love —_ a steadfast, incandescent _love_ that he admires about her, kissing her brow tenderly.

If he's an asteroid, then she's a comet — a beautiful, glimmering steak against the night sky.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table 3 [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/7175fd38dd4c079b939894a04e20635f/tumblr_p9o091wDyg1qh1cr6o1_540.gif). Link to all tables [here](https://100-situations.livejournal.com/573083.html).


End file.
